Magic In Our Love
by Kurosaki Ichie
Summary: "Guru baru itu? Huh! Dia pemuda freak!" ketus Harry. "Kalau kalian?" "Aku pikir kau tadi benar-benar memikirkan persahabatan kita dan menolak cinta Profesor Malfoy. Ternyata kau benar-benar berpacaran dengannya. Aku tahu kenapa kau menjelek-jelekan Profesor Malfoy sekarang! Kau menikamku dari belakang!" Drarry/BB/AU/Oneshoot/RnR
_**Draco Malfoy**_

 _ **Harry Potter**_

 _ **Romance and Drama**_

 _ **Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling**_

 _ **Summary :**_ "Guru baru itu? Huh! Dia pemuda _freak_!" ketus Harry. "Kalau kalian?" "Aku pikir kau tadi benar-benar memikirkan persahabatan kita dan menolak cinta Profesor Malfoy. Ternyata kau benar-benar berpacaran dengannya. Aku tahu kenapa kau menjelek-jelekan Profesor Malfoy sekarang! Kau menikamku dari belakang!"

 _ **Ichie Kurosaki**_

 _ **Proudly Present**_

 _ **Magic In Our Love**_

 _Dalam kepercayaan yang penuh tabu  
Dalam lisan penuh tipu yang terucap  
Dalam dinginnya udara  
Dalam bekunya hatiku  
Ada segumpal cercah harapan  
Larut dalam kesenyapan pedih kalbu  
Kau, di sana, memeluk lukaku..._

November, Auntum Season  
London, Inggris

Lembar demi lembaran yang tergeletak di meja kerja itu bertebaran dengan berantakan. Apartemen yang berada di kota London itu terlihat begitu hangat. Seorang pemuda dengan mantelnya berjalan begitu tergesa melewati jalan yang kanan kirinya masih berupa tanah lapang. Ada sebuah taman yang begitu sepi dengan lampu yang redup.

Ini bukan saatnya dia berjalan santai. Maka dia percepat langkahnya menuju apartemennya yang sederhana di London itu. Dia lihat apartemen dengan tujuh lantai itu yang terlihat begitu nyaman. Di lantai empat, bagian kanan, jendela kamar Apartemen nomer 17 itu nyala benderang.

Dia berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. Dia tekan bel rumahnya dan tak berapa lama, pintu itu terbuka. Dia lihat seorang pemuda dengan ekspresi datar melebarkan jalan masuk untuknya.

"Kau tidak perlu menekan bel. Langsung masuk saja 'kan bisa!" ketus pemuda itu. Berbanding terbalik dengan tindakannya yang mengecup pipinya dan melepaskan mantel untuknya. Dia hanya tersenyum dan melangkah pelan ke kamarnya untuk meletakkan tas kerjanya di meja kerjanya.

Pemuda dengan surai hitam gelap itu memberikan segelas susu coklat hangat untuknya lalu menyiapkan pakaiannya.

" _Thanks_ , Harry. Aku memiliki kejutan untukmu. Nantikan saja," ucapnya pelan. Dia menuju kamar mandi kemudian menutup pintunya. Pemuda yang dia panggil Harry itu terdiam di tengah kamar mereka. Setelah menghela napas panjang, ia keluar kamar dan menyiapkan makan malam. Hal yang sudah dia lakukan selama lima tahun.

Pagi yang mendung tanpa awan di bulan terakhir musim gugur. Harry melirik pemuda di sampingnya yang memarkirkan mobil di parkiran sekolahnya. Mobil Honda Brio yang pemuda itu miliki menarik perhatian teman-temannya.

"Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala?" ujarnya dengan wajah datar. "Aku tidak mau keluar dari mobil ini bersamamu. Kau harusnya menurunkanku di tikungan sebelum gerbang."

"Demi Lucifer, Lord-Harry! Apa kau sebegitu malunya turun denganku? Aku punya urusan dengan kepala sekolahmu". Kata-katanya membuat Harry menoleh cepat. "Bukan tentangmu!"

"Aku turun setelah bel berbunyi!" Harry membuang wajahnya. Dan dari jendela depan, sepeda motor Ducati melintas cepat. Dia menggerutu.

"Terserah. Kau harus segera mengembalikan kunciku," titah pemuda dengan kemeja kerja hitam itu. Membuat kulit putih pucat pemuda itu terlihat begitu terang. Dia kemudian keluar dari mobil sambil menenteng tas kerjanya.

Harry dapat melihat banyak gadis yang memperhatikan pemuda itu. Bahkan ada yang matanya tak dapat berkedip. Harry mengerang kesal. Pemuda itu! Keterlaluan!

Untung pelajaran pertama adalah pelajaran Profesor Dumbledore. Pria tua itu kan sudah mau pensiun sebentar lagi. Paling-paling dia izin dan terlambat mengajar. Seperti biasa di minggu-minggu akhir-akhir ini. Pria tua itu sering mangkir.

Harry memutar bola matanya. Dia yakin, pasti sahabat-sahabatnya kebingungan karena dia belum muncul. Seperti yang dia duga, ada pesan dari sahabat dekatnya.

'Kau di mana?

Harry, ada berita heboh di kelas kita!

Astaga! Kau harus cepat!

Apa kau tidak masuk? Kau sakit?'

Harry menghela. Berita heboh itu pasti pemuda tampan. Dia tidak tertarik! Tunggu! Jangan bilang pemuda tampan itu...

Astaga! Demi Lucifer!

Berlari dari pelataran parkir ke kelasnya yang ada di lantai tiga memang butuh tenaga ekstra. Dia sampai di depan kelasnya dengan napas terputus-putus. Membuat perhatian teman-teman sekelasnya tertuju padanya.

"Kau tepat waktu, Harry Potter" ujar seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam yang mirip surai gelombangnya. Rambut Harry sudah panjang sekarang, panjang sekali sampai pada bahunyanya. Sudah lima tahun dia tidak memotongnya. Pemuda tampan bernama Tom Riddle itu meliriknya sekilas.

Beberapa gadis menatap iri dan sinis padanya. Beberapa memandangnya kagum. Dan dua sahabatnya yang kebetulan sekelas lagi dengannya menatapnya penuh arti. Setelah menstabilkan napasnya, dia melangkah anggun ke bangkunya.

"Astaga! Milord!" goda Hermione dengan seringai. Gadis itu duduk dengan temannya yang menatap Harry dengan mata berbinar. "Tetap populer, Lord Potter?"

"Hermione! Hentikan!" Harry memandangnya kesal. Dia kemudian beralih pada Pansy yang duduk tenang dan tersenyum-senyum. "Tunggu, ada apa dengan Pansy?"

"Oh, dia melihat guru baru kita dan kemudian, dia seperti itu. Kabarnya Profesor Dumbledore sudah pensiun dan upacara perpisahannya minggu depan. Dan hari ini guru baru itu akan menggantikan Profesor Dumbledore dan yang menjadi wali kelas kita Profesor McGonagall" jelas Hermione.

"Oh."

"Apa kau tidak punya reaksi lain?" tanya Hermione kesal. Gadis manis itu duduk di bangkunya. "Aku heran kenapa kau memiliki banyak sekali fans padahal kau semenyebalkan ini!"

Dia menghela napas dan memandang Hermione. " _Forgive me_. Aku sedang bermasalah dengan pacarku!"

Gadis yang sebangku dengan Hermione berseru senang. "Aku sudah duga Lord-Harry punya pacar!"

Hermione terkejut dan Pansy menatap Harry dengan mata hitamnya membulat. Berbeda dengan mata Harry yang beriris Emerald.

"Kau tidak pernah cerita pada kami kau punya pacar!" seru Pansy kesal dan Hermione mengangguk setuju.

"Kalian 'kan tidak pernah bertanya. Tapi, begini, dia lebih tua dariku."

"Astaga! Kau keren sekali! Apa dia sudah kuliah?" Ginny, teman sebangku Hermione menyahut antusias. Dia benar-benar mengagumi Harry.

"Dia sudah lulus kuliah. Dan sedang mencari pekerjaan. Hari ini dia da-"

Kata-kata Harry terputus saat Profesor McGonagall memasuki kelas bersama seorang pemuda. Ketika itulah seluruh siswi di kelas, kecuali Harry, berseru dan menjerit. Di waktu yang bersamaan murid lelaki mengeluh. Kecuali Tom.

"Perkenalkan, ini guru baru pengganti Profesor Dumbledore! Harap tenang!" seru Profesor McGonagall.

" _Good Morning all_ _,_ _my name is_ Draco Malfoy. Saya akan mengajar kalian mulai saat ini. Mohon kerja samanya" kata pemuda itu. Dia berambut pirang platina dan tegap dengan rahang yang runcing. Harry membenci kesempurnaan wajah guru barunya itu. Apa lagi pemuda yang bernama Draco Malfoy dan menjadi gurunya kini itu tetap tampan meski mengenakan kacamata.

"Astaga, Harry! Itu pemuda yang aku ceritakan tadi dan membuat Pansy tergila-gila!" seru Hermione dengan berbisik padanya. Harry mendengus kesal. _"_ _What's wrong_ _?"_

"Tidak. Aku yakin dia di bawah 25 tahun. Lihat saja! Dia itu baru saja lulus kuliah dan magang di sini. Tidak berpengalaman dan bisa apa dia?" cela Harry. Dia menarik perhatian dan kedua guru di depan ikut menatapnya.

Profesor McGonagall terkejut dan menatap reaksi Profesor Malfoy. "Mr. Potter, kau tidak boleh berbicara begitu. Minta maaf pada Profesor Malfoy!"

"Cih, Profesor Malfoy? Apa dia perempuan?" ketus Harry dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Eh? Em, sebenarnya saya ini dulunya anak perempuan. Namun baru saja menjadi lelaki lima tahun lalu melalui _transgender_ ," sahut Profesor Malfoy dengan wajah datarnya sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Harry membulatkan mata besarnya. Semua murid di kelas itu termasuk Profesor McGonagall terkejut.

"Saya bercanda," lanjut Profesor Malfoy dengan wajah datarnya dan sekali lagi menyentuh kacamatanya.

ΩΩΩ

Harry berjalan santai bersama kedua temannya menuju kantin. Tatapan-tatapan tertuju padanya yang memiliki wajah tidak biasa. Pemuda berdarah Inggris itu acuh saja. Ada hal lain yang jauh lebih mengganggu dirinya dibanding ini.

Pansy menatapnya tidak berkedip sejak kemunculan Profesor Malfoy. Entah apa yang pemuda itu pikirkan. "Harry".

"Hn?" Harry menoleh pada gadis di samping kirinya yang memiliki wajah khas orang Inggris yang cantik. Harry kadang suka sekali memperhatikan Pansy yang wajahnya begitu putih.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang Profesor Malfoy?" tanya Pansy dengan mengangkat kedua alis tebalnya. Yang tidak lebih tebal dari Harry. Hermione yang ada di kiri Pansy mengangguk antusias ingin mendengar jawabannya.

"Guru baru itu? Huh! Dia pemuda _freak_!" ketus Harry. "Kalau kalian?"

Kedua gadis itu hanya memandangnya dengan kedua mata sipit mereka. " _No_ , My Harry. Dia guru yang baik. Aku mengerti saat dia mengajar".

Harry mengagguk acuh dan mendelik pada Pansy, "Apa kau makin menyukainya?"

Pansy menatapnya beberapa saat. Harry menarik napasnya begitu dalam dan hanya menatap Pansy saat gadis itu mengangguk antusias. "Aku mencintainya!"

Harry terkejut namun menutupinya dan hanya diam sepanjang perjalanan menuju kantin. Sementara Pansy menceritakan betapa dia menyukai Profesor Malfoy. Dan Hermione mendukungnya.

ΩΩΩ

View Month later

"My Harry! My Harry!"

"Eh?" Harry menatap sekelilingnya dan menemukan semua menatapnya. Termasuk guru yang ada di depan.

"Potter, maju ke depan dan jawab pertanyaan ini," kata Profesor Malfoy. Dia membenarkan letak kacamatanya saat Harry maju ke depan.

"Apa guru sepertimu ingin mengetesku? Pertanyaan konyol macam apa ini!" gumam Harry dan hanya Profesor Malfoy yang dapat mendengarnya.

"Aku tahu kemampuanmu, Potter. Jangan menekanku!" sahut Profesor Malfoy dengan bisikan.

"Kalau begitu, jangan mulai berurusan denganku. _Silly teacher_ _!_ " Harry menyelesaikan tulisannya di papan tulis dan kembali duduk di bangkunya.

" _I get it_! _Nice_ , Potter!" kata Profesor Malfoy. Dia mulai lagi pelajarannya dan sesekali melirik Harry yang mendengus padanya. Sementara Pansy begitu menaruh perhatian pada gurunya.

ΩΩΩ

Pansy mengerutkan keningnya dan menghela napas berat. Hermione yang duduk di dekatnya menoleh pada sahabatnya itu.

" _What's wrong_ , Pansy _dear_?" tanya Hermione membuat gadis itu menaruh perhatian padanya.

" _No I don't_. Harry ada di mana?'' Pansy berdiri dan membuat Hermione ikut berdiri.

"Biasanya dia pergi ke atap. Bagaimana kalau kita mengeceknya?" Hermione tersenyum lebar dan melangkah ceria bersama Pansy ke atap.

Pansy tidak berbicara selama mereka berdua melangkah dan Hermione tidak memikirkannya sama sekali.

"Hermione, kau tahu bukan. Sebagai sahabatnya selama SMA, kita tidak tahu banyak mengenai Harry. Kita berpikir kalau kita mengenalnya. Nyatanya tidak", Pansy menundukan pandangannya selama mereka melangkah. Perkataannya tidak membuat Hermione terkejut sama sekali. Gadis manis itu tetap melangkah ceria.

"Begitu pula sebaliknya, Pansy- _dear_. Pada dasarnya, kitalah yang mencoba memasuki kehidupannya. Begitu pula sebaliknya", Hermione tersenyum pada Pansy.

Mereka berdua berhenti tepat di pintu masuk atap gedung sekolah mereka. Hermione membuka pintu itu perlahan dan keduanya mengintip dari celah pintu. Mereka melihat sosok Harry yang membelakangi mereka dan sosok Profesor Malfoy yang menghadap Harry.

"Kau kekanakan, kau tahu?" ucap Profesor Malfoy. Keberadaannya bersama Harry tidak membuat Pansy atau Hermione terkejut. Bagi keduanya yang bersifat sensitif, mereka sudah bisa menebaknya.

"Aku tidak kekanakan. Kita sudah membicarakan ini, bukan? Bahkan berkali-kali. Kau tidak perlu memaksaku pulang bersamamu ke rumah. Karena aku akan pulang naik bis! Kau tahu apa resikonya kalau kita tertangkap pulang bersama. Bukan hanya hidup SMA ku yang hancur! Bahkan persahabatanku dengan Pansy pun juga!" Harry kehilangan kontrol dirinya hingga meninggikan nada suaranya.

Ini kali pertama bagi keduanya melihat Harry kehilangan kendali dirinya. "Si bodoh itu. Ternyata dia memikirkan diriku. Ternyata dia...", Pansy mendengus. "Sial! Dia tidak seburuk yang kukira".

"Tunggu Pansy. Ini bukan Profesor Malfoy tercintamu yang merayunya" Hermione melirik Pansy.

"Maksudmu?" Pansy terkejut. Dia kembali mengintip. Dan menemukan Profesor Malfoy memeluk Harry. Saat itulah dia temukan perih di hatinya.

"Kenapa kau memelukku? Draco bodoh! Kalau ada yang lihat, kita bisa mati!" ujar Harry namun dia malah memeluk Profesor Malfoy semakin erat. "Kau bodoh! Aku mencintaimu!"

"Iya, aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Harry" sahut Profesor Malfoy. "Jadi, pulang bersama kemudian kita _dinner_ di luar, ya?"

Tak!

Harry memukul kepala Profesor Malfoy dan mendengus. "Kubilang tidak!"

Brak!

Kedua sejoli itu terkejut saat melihat Hermione dan Pansy yang berlumuran air mata. Sontak mereka melepas pelukan mereka.

"Aku pikir kau tadi benar-benar memikirkan persahabatan kita dan menolak cinta Profesor Malfoy. Ternyata kau benar-benar berpacaran dengannya. Aku tahu kenapa kau menjelek-jelekan Profesor Malfoy sekarang! Kau menikamku dari belakang!"

"Menikammu dari belakang!?" Harry terkejut dan suaranya terdengar mencemooh. "Kemari kalian berdua dan tutup pintunya!" seru pemuda itu dan berbalik memunggungi ketiganya.

Hermione dan Pansy terkejut akan reaksi Harry. Itu adalah reaksi yang tidak mereka duga. Saking kesalnya akan reaksi itu, Pansy membanting pintu itu dan mendekati Harry.

"Kau benar-benar! Dasar pangeran egois! Kau senang, ya? Jadi memang itu tujuanmu! Memamerkan hubunganmu dengan Profesor Malfoy padaku?"

Harry berbalik dan menatap Pansy dengan pandangan datar serta terlihat benar-benar bosan. "Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama!" cetus pemuda itu. "Aku kan sudah pernah bilang pada kalian, aku punya pacar yang baru lulus kuliah! Nah, itu pacarku!"

Draco yang ditunjuk oleh Harry memamerkan senyum sopannya pada Hermione dan Pansy. Dia kemudian menunduk sedikit untuk memberi salam. "Aku Draco Malfoy, kekasih Harry. Salam kenal".

Hermione dan Pansy menampilkan pandangan tercengang mereka. "Tunggu, memangnya sudah berapa lama kalian pacaran?" Pansy tak bisa menutup keterkejutannya.

"Sudah lima tahun. Kami pacaran sejak aku kelas dua SMP dan dia kelas tiga SMA. Kenapa aku tidak mengenalkannya? Dia selalu sibuk dan aku menutupi kalau kami tinggal satu apartemen" Harry duduk di lantai atap.

"Dan si bodoh ini!" Harry menatap Draco geram saat pemuda itu ikut duduk di lantai atap bersamaan dengan Pansy dan Hermione. Draco sendiri hanya menyeringai. "Dia menyembunyikannya dariku. Fakta bahwa dia diterima kerja magang di sekolahku. Kalau tahu begitu, aku akan membuat penampilannya seculun mungkin! Supaya tidak ada satu gadis pun yang mau mendekatinya. Dasar sial!"

Pansy ikut meringis bersama Draco saat mendengar serapahan Harry itu. "Tenanglah Harry!"

"Haha, oh, iya, Pansy. Aku memasukan dua temanku untuk magang di sekolah ini. Kebetulan keduanya di terima. Meski pun salah satunya masih jadi assisten guru. Nah, ketika dia ke sini, dia menanyakan soal dirimu padaku. Maafkan aku sudah lancang. Tapi aku terlanjur memberikan nomer ponselmu padanya. Maaf, ya!"

Pansy baru kali ini merasa kesal yang amat sangat pada guru pujaannya ini.

"DASAR BODOH!"

Dan Pansy berterima kasih sekali ketika Harry yang berteriak dan menghabisi Draco seperti itu. Setidaknya itu meredakan rasa kesalnya.

ΩΩΩ

Pansy dan Hermione tidak tertarik sama sekali mengetahui ada dua guru magang baru karena Draco sudah memberi tahu mereka.

"Benarkah? Ada empat guru magang baru? Semuanya tampan!?"

Pansy dan Hermione saling menatap. Apa dua teman Draco mengajak teman lagi? Keduanya menatap Harry.

"My Harry, apa teman Draco membawa teman lagi?"

Harry menatap keduanya dengan wajah benar-benar kesal. Pipi hingga telinganya memerah dan pipinya menggembung. Dia bahkan mendesis-desis.

"Kau tahu, My Harry, sejak kau mengenalkan Draco pada kami, kau memiliki berbagai macam ekspresi yang kau tunjukan pada kami berdua" komentar Hermione sama sekali tidak meredakan kekesalan Harry.

"Karena hanya si bodoh itu yang bisa membuatku begini. Kau tahu apa yang sudah dia lakukan?" Hermione dan Pansy menggeleng ketika Harry menanyakan hal itu. "Dia juga memberikan nomer ponsel Hermione pada salah satu dari keempat orang itu yang menanyai perihal Hermione".

Hermione merasakan sisi matanya bergetar.

"DRACO BODOOH!"

Teriakan Hermione itu membuat perhatian beralih pada mereka. Harry dan Pansy segera bergegas mengikuti Hermione yang melangkah cepat keluar pintu kelas dan menemukan dua pemuda tampan yang menatap ketiganya terkejut.

Harry segera menarik Pansy dan Hermione meninggalkan tempat itu. "Sial! Ini tidak tepat!" Harry menghentikan langkah mereka ketika keadaan di sekitar sepi. "Tadi ada Ron dan Blaise! Mereka yang telah meminta nomer ponsel kalian".

Harry menyadari keadaan ketika melihat kedua wajah sahabatnya merona merah. "Tu-tunggu! Jangan bilang kalian...! DRACO BODOOH! INI SALAHMUUU!"

Sedangkan Draco yang mendengar jeritan Harry hanya tertawa iblis sambil diikuti dua sahabatnya yang mengernyit bingung.

"Bhuahahahahaha!"

"Dia mulai gila," ujar Ron yang diangguki Blaise.

ΩΩΩ

Ichie's Note ;

Ciyeeee pada nunggu ff Ichie. /digaplok/ BHuahahaaaa!

Oh iya, Ichie malah update sasusaku. Wkwk, itu nyampah sebenernya. Yg ripiu dikit. Sedih. Ff drarry kemarin juga gak sesuai harapan. Nah, maaf kalo nanti Ichie bakal lama post ff drarry. Karena Ichie bikin projek Multichap buat drarry. Dan kalian harus sabar. (Atau kalian mau Ichie post tuh ff? tapi lama updatenya nanti./lirik ff miror and our knife/the hard story TAT)

Nah buat menghilangkan kegalauan kalian… /JENG JENG/slapped/

Ichie post ff copas ini. Copas disini maksudnya nama tokoh diganti dengan chara harpot. Tenang aja Ichie gak plagiat atau apa. Ini cerpen Ichie yang lama. Dan nantikan ff berikutnya. Bukan drarry tapi ScorpAl. I love that couple! (=_=")

Sooo please kasih respon lebih dari kemarin. But thanks so much buat yg fav atau follow and review, kalian LUAAAR BIAASAAAAA! I LOVE YOU ALL! /hug/dipantekin/

Juga buat para author senior, kayak Sun-T, donnaughty, aicchan, hanaria, dan semua author senior, kalian awesome! Ichie adalah fans kalian.

Buat seluruh author ff DRARRY, I love you full. Pokoknya fandom Harry Potter, I love youu! Apa ini?

Nah, Ichie harap fandom ini tetap berjaya meski udah tamat kapan tau tuh HP. Love you all!


End file.
